


The Chosens' Calling

by prophecy0Fnora



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Video Game), The Sinking City (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, art inspired story, artist gave me permission to share artwork, tags to come with new chapters, yaoi image
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: Charles Reed just wants a break and for his gawd damn visions to end. Though he's tired and hardly gives a shit anymore, he still manages to be pulled in by Oakmont's people and another new stranger in town. He doesn't realize though, that he's made a horrible mistake for both himself and the city by taking Edward Pierce under his wing. For the closer the two get, the closer it gets to the end.
Relationships: Edward Pierce/Charles W. Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	The Chosens' Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by wonderful artwork by 'gattobamboom' on Tumblr [https://gattobamboom.tumblr.com/]. They kindly allowed me to share their art with you guys, so enjoy! Also, please go check them out if you like this pairing! They're art of Charles and Edward melt my heart!

It was a time where the town should be dry. 'Dry,' there was a soft hum as crystal blue eyes watched the smooth caramel liquid swirl in its glass. That was far from the correct word to use for a drowning city. The young man took a sip of his beverage, this city was never gonna be dry, not as long as they kept hiring him.

Whatever. For how many months he'd been here, he was far from being just a detective. Having to chose between justice and humanity, usually involving another innocent victim's death no matter what; prohibition was not on his shit list. There was also the fact that he was drinking brandy at the very moment in one of the many, to the authorities dismay if they knew, bars around the city. So, fuck the police! He smirked as he took another swig.

No one bothered him in the back, they came and went, and he knew not their names, nor they knew his. He was just the 'newcomer' to all the locals, which was all that there was; who in their right mind would travel here?

The private eye noticed the room had grown quiet when someone had walked through the door, but he didn't pay any mind. He was tired, he didn't care. Or well, maybe he should, because the man from behind the counter was pointing in his direction... damn, so much for a break!

"Mr. Reed?"

He held back a groan as he finished his liquor before turning to the stranger.

"Let me guess," his voice was strong with sarcasm, "you need me to kill someone?" Gawd, a detective turned assassin!

"Um... no" the man seemed caught off guard, "aren't you the private investigator from Boston?"

He just nodded as he refilled his glass with more brandy.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Be my guest," Reed ushered to the chair across from him, hoping this would be short.

The larger man paused for a moment, seemingly catching on to his foul mood, before taking a seat.

"I take it you get some interesting work down here?"

The burnette tipped his glass back before letting his hand fall hard onto the table. He just really wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Don't waste my time," he grumbled as he attempted to wave down the waitress, "get to the point."

"You're quite professional," the new stranger scuffed.

"Piss off" Reed growled, he really needed to get drunk and fast.

There was a heavy sigh from the other as he rubbed his forehead, "this isn't exactly how I planned for this meeting to go."

"Oh?" He hated to admit that peaked his interest. No one around here was ever happy to see him unless he had done their dirty deed. Not only that, he had likely gone out of his way to search for him... curious.

Before he could say more, one of the young ladies managed to swing by with another bottle and an extra glass. He popped open the spirit and filled his once again, "drink?"

"Uh n- I..." the taller man seemed to struggle with his decision before agreeing, likely out of courtesy.

"Its fine if you don't want any," he was trying his best to return the politeness.

The stranger waved his hand, "its fine, been awhile since I've had brandy."

The two sipped in silence for a moment before the bearded man attempted a conversation again.

"Mind if I start over and introduce myself?"

Reed nodded as he propped his arm on the back of his chair.

"The name's Edward Pierce, I'm also a private investigator from Boston. I was sent here to look into the causing of this strange flooding of Oakmont."

He paused with a toothy grin, enjoying the surprised look on the other's face.

"Well, I do apologize for my earlier rudeness, Mr. Pierce," the older man straightened up as he extended his hand, "I suppose you already know my name, but for formality, Charles Reed."

"Just call me Pierce," the other chuckled as he shook his hand.

Things went a lot smoother after that and the mood had definitely brightened a bit. Turned out, Reed was far more than deprived of an intelligent conversation with another human being. That is, one that didn't involve swindling, converting, or subprime power.

He also found the other was out drinking him. Pierce wasn't drunk yet, but he guessed within an hour, that would likely change.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Reed signaled for the bill and reached for his wallet.

The larger man seemed to be caught in his own thoughts, his cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol, before he quickly nodded in agreement.

"What's my share?"

Before he could reach into his pocket for cash, Reed stopped him with a shake of his hand, "don't worry, I got it."

"Are you sure? I feel like most of that was mine," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Its my treat," the burnette smiled as he stood to pull on his long coat, "a warm welcome to Oakmont."

"Thank you" he copied the other's actions and slipped on his jacket, "any way you could help me around town?"

"Certainly, since we're on the same case, might as well stick together."

"I appreciate that," Pierce followed the older man out of the hidden bar, "I was a bit afraid of a clash. You know, the typical power struggle over an investigation."

"Yeah, I understand," Reed led them on down the street, "can't say I might not have done that very thing a few years back, but with all the fighting going on here, collaboration sounds wonderful."

The taller man nodded, falling in step beside the other, who pointed out businesses and homes that he knew and all that they entailed.

"Whelp, here's the place."

"Devil's Reef Hotel," Reed paused as the other read the name outloud, "um sounds lovely."

"Its as lovely as the critters that run the streets here," the burnette deadpanned.

He got a laugh in response, "really selling it."

Reed led them in and over to the counter, where they recieved the landlord's usual best hospitality.

"Mr. Reed, I'm still getting complaints about the noise from your room at night."

The investigator sighed, "sir I told you before that wasn't and still isn't my doing."

He huffed, "likely answer from a newcomer."

Pierce decided to step in, "he is the one providing you more business though, by recommending me to stay here."

"Hmm" the owner glanced over at the new voice, "oh no, another stranger! No, definitely not, if you're anything like him, you are not welcome here. I have too many problems to deal with already!" He continued to rant to no one in particular as he turned his back to them and headed to his office.

"Well that went great," Reed rubbed his temple, the alcohol from earlier starting to give him a headache.

"Is everyone here as pleasant as he is?"

"Unfortunately, yes" the smaller man let out another heavy sigh, "anyways, you're welcome to stay with me for the night. I know a few other hotels you can look into tomorrow."

Pierce was about to protest before the other cut him off, "I noticed you don't carry a weapon and since you don't know your way around yet, you're as good as dead if you step back out that door."

"Charming invitation," the younger man followed the other up the stairs and deeper into the hotel.

"Don't make me regret it."

Reed unlocked his door, flicking on the lights, that hardly made a difference, as he stepped inside.

He tossed his things on his desk, before leaning back against the chair, "so this is what you're missing out on."

Pierce glanced around the small room that was occupied by a simple desk, vanity, dresser, and bed. The furniture was far past retirement because of the heavy moisture and he wasn't sure what magic was keeping it all, if not the building itself, from falling apart.

"Where you want me to sleep," there was only one option, but he asked anyway.

"The bed is big enough for two," Reed was already hanging up his hat and coat, "sharing a bed with a stranger is far from the riskiest thing I've ever done."

The larger man pondered a joke on that statement, before deciding with pressing his curiosity, "you've been very generous to me, may I ask why?"

Reed paused in his task, "to be honest, since we are about to literally share a lot of personal space," he tossed his gloves in the drawer and met the other's gaze, "you remind me a lot of myself when I first came here. I felt the need to give you the kind hospitality this unforgiving city did not give me."

"Well thank you," he decided to remove his things as well, "I'll have to find a way to return the favor."

"It probably won't be that hard," the older man slipped past him as he headed to the bathroom, "the chances of me getting into trouble is pretty much one hundred percent every day."

"Wow, a true damsel in distress," Pierce let slip past as he undid his tie.

The burnette emerged from the bathroom in only his suit pants, "watch it boy, I can take down an Abomination in less than four shots."

The taller man bit his lip, if he wasn't careful the alcohol was gonna get him in hot water, "I don't think I wanna know what that is."

"No, no you definitely don't," he suddenly seemed tired again as he placed his belt on the vanity. One of the few lights in the room shone down on his back, revealing the dozens of scars littering his pale skin.

It was silent for a moment before Pierce finally peeled his eyes away from the other and began to unbutton his vest and shirt, "how long have you been here?"

"Two, maybe three months, you lose track of time after the first couple of weeks," he sat on the bed and tossed his pants to the floor, "forewarning, the nights are warm."

The younger man only nodded and quickly finished undressing before awkwardly joining the other in bed.

Reed reached for the light switch, "just try and get some sleep, you'll need as much energy as possible to survive the next day."

"Big plans" the bearded man slipped between the sheets.

"Nope" the room grew dark as the other settled down, "just a typical day in Oakmont."


End file.
